Twisted Metal Black: The Mind Of The Joker
by RuneTheElf
Summary: COMPLETE! This story is about a girl named 'Joker' and her story on how Twisted Metal changed her life forever. Based on the game 'Twisted Metal Black'. Joker is MY fictional character, read and review! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Crime Scene

-I do NOT own Twisted Metal Black or anything that has to due with it. I just own the fictional character and the story, nothing more. Twisted Metal Black is copyright, I DO NOT OWN IT. Enjoy, leave a review!-  
  
The Mind Of The Joker: Crime Scene  
  
The house was surrounded by Police cars, police officers flooded the crime scene like there was no tomorrow. Neighbors were gathered in front of the house, wondering what was going on. Thanks to the caution tape no civilian could enter the crime scene. The Detective was standing outside of the crime scene, obseving what was going on. He was a tall man in his mid twenties and wore a long black coat with a black suit under it. His blue tie was barley visible from it being very dark out. His short spikey blonde hair waved in the midnight breeze that made his spine shiver slightly. With only the street lights as light, the Detective looked at his watch that read '1:00'. He got a late night call at his house, his boss ordered him to investigate what happened. The Detective shook his head slowly before walking towards the caution tape.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but you have to show me some ID." The female police officer asked the man in the black coat. He looked down and reached into his pocket, pulling out his ID and Badge and represented it to the female police officer. "Alright." She said, lifting up the caution tape and letting the Detective into the house. The Detective walked into the slightly small home and noticed everything was very neat. "Kinda neat for a psycho." The Detective said to himself, spectating the house as he slowly walked about. The house had very few things to it, no television, no radio, not even a couch.  
  
The house had a tan colored theme to it, tan carpet, walls and ceiling. It was hard to tell the personality of the person who lived here. Nothing to go on at all. The Detective lifted an eyebrow after he saw a few rooms, wondering what was so wrong. He shrugged it off and headed back to where he came until something caught his eye. He saw many police officers flooding one certain room at the end of the narrow hall next to him. "Hm, suprised I didn't see this." He said to himself before walking down the slim hallway. Two people couldn't stand next to eachother in this hallway, it was too narrow. When the Detective reached the room his eyes widened.  
  
The room was very small, could be a office but too small to be a good sized room. The walls and ceiling were all painted black along with black wooden floor. The only thing that was in this room that was normal was a blood soaked bed. There was blood everywhere, even on the ceiling. Most of the blood was fresh exept for the blood on the bed was a very dark color. Dried up blood stained the white sheets of the bed. The Detective stepped into the room and got closer to the walls of the room. He placed his hand on the walls and noticed something odd. He got a little closer to maybe see what it was, carvings. The walls were covered in carvings. It was hard to tell but they were there, the black paint made the carvings hardly visible. The Detective grabbed a crime scene investigator's arm,"Examine these walls, there are carvings upon them." He ordered, not taking his eyes off the wall. "Yes, Sir." The crime scene investigator replied, walking towards some more investigators.  
  
The Detective slowly took his eyes off the walls and looked around the room some more. He spotted a black colored small shelf next to the bed,"Heh, couldn't see it with all this black around." He said to himself, looking at the shelf. There was nothing odd on the shelf, matter of fact nothing was on it at all. This bothered the Detector a bit so he took his hand and placed it upon the shelf drawer. He opened it slowly, not sure what to find in there. When the Detective finally opened the drawer there was nothing inside it. The Detective turned away but quickly stopped when a reflection hit his eyes. He looked back into the drawer but more carefully, a few momemts later he takes his hand and places it inside. As he dug into the drawer his tongue poked out slightly. Momemts later he lifts his hand out of the drawer and pulls out a small black book. "Hm.." The Detective mumbled, opening the book and looking at what was inside it.  
  
"What's that?" A voice asked him from behind. The Detective turned around to see who spoke, it was his partner. His partner was a blonde haired female, around the same age as him, she wore a small blue jacket with a black dress suit under it. She was much shorter than her partner in crime, a foot and a half shorter to be exact. She had her hair up in a pony tail with two pens in her hair. "Oh, it's Holly's diary. I just found it in this drawer." The Detective replied, looking back at the diary. His partner smiled,"Wow, you already know her name. I'm impressed." She complimented her partner. "Of course I know her name, she's my niece. I never thought of her as an insane person." He said, not taking his eyes off the diary,"I'm gonna read this diary, I'm her only real family left. I'd like to know what happened to her at least." He added. His partner placed her hand on his shoulder,"I understand." She replied before walking out. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Diary

-I don't own Twisted Metal Black, blah blah blah blah blah. I really shouldn't need to put this again, if you want to read the disclaimer go to the first chapter. Anyway enjoy the story!-  
  
The Mind Of The Joker: The Diary  
  
Holly Kerrigan was a beautiful girl with long black hair. A little tall for a girl but not by much, with bright green emerald eyes and a great smile. She is seventeen years old and very pale because she never really leaves the house much. She's quite known for her big smile, her smile was so common and unique that her smile was considered a trademark of Holly. Holly always been a quite and mysterious girl, she never had any friends and she would always be alone. The kids at school never really picked on her, they just left her alone. Holly lived alone in her home, her mother vanished out of no where. No one know why or how but it didn't seem to affect Holly much, she just lived in her house alone and was very quite so no one minded her around the neighborhood. Recently people been calling the police about loud screams in the middle of the night that all came from Holly's house. They thought maybe she could be screaming due to her mother being gone but no one really knew why. The police caught Holly in the act. Right there was was immediatly arrested and brought to court. When the judge made his final ruling he sent her to the Mental Institution for multiple mental disorders. That is where Holly remains, locked up in solitary.  
  
February 8,  
  
My doctor told me that I should keep a diary so I can let my feelings out without hurting anyone. Well here I am writing in my new diary. How should I start off? Ah, well, school today sucked. I been listening to the students talking and they really don't like me much. They think I'm a slut and I am ugly. I know I'm ugly but I'm not a slut. Damn them, I really hate everyone at my school. While I was listening on these girl's conversation one of them caught me listening and she started to yell at me. I tried ignoring her but then she started slapping me in my face. I couldn't help it but I got up and started hitting her really hard. After I kept hitting her I grabbed the back of her head and slammed her skull into the brick school wall multiple times, face first. The school officers stopped me from beating her to death, they pushed me up against the wall and hand cuffed me. When I looked back at the girl I noticed her face was covered in so much blood I couldn't tell who it was no more. Her face was deformed-like too, I think I really did hurt her. Blood was on the wall and ground too, I can still smell it. Oh, what a sweet smell! When the school officers brought me to the principle's office I was expelled right when I got in. They kept saying I should feel sorry about doing what I did. I said I did very much, but to tell you the truth I enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
February 9,  
  
Guess what! Someone in my neighborhood got killed! Yup, someone was stabbed to death by a crazy killer guy. I heard it wasn't the first victim either! This is so great! It's about time someone went out and killed these simple- minded idiots. I'd do the same but I don't want to get in trouble with the law, that would suck so bad. I want to find out more about this person that is killing people, I'm gonna find out who it is.  
  
February 13,  
  
The killer's name is Sweettooth. Odd name. From what I know he's a clown that drives around in an IceCream Truck and that he is insane. I been wondering why there was an icecream truck driving around my neighborhood alot latley. The next time I see the truck I'm gonna try to see who this crazy killer really is.  
  
February 19,  
  
Another kill! Someone else was killed, it was my neighbor. Yes! I'm glad that she is dead, all she did was yell at me anyway. I also saw the killer!! He is a clown, a clown with a mask and very built. All I know is that I wouldn't want to mess with him. I wouldn't tell anyone this exept my doctor and you but I think Sweettooth is quite attractive!  
  
February 21,  
  
Sweettooth killed again, all the killing is able to do and he never gets caught! I mean everyone know who he is and what he drives but no one can catch him. If he can't get caught, I know I can't be caught! I'm gonna go out tonight and kill whoever I want! I'll kill Kelly, my neighbor across the street. She called me slutty today when I was outside.  
  
February 25,  
  
Holly? Who's Holly? Holly Kerrigan? I'm not Holly Kerrigan, why do people keep calling me that? I'm the Joker! I killed Kelly, she wouldn't stop screaming. I couldn't help but smile when I stabbed her stomache over and over again. Sweettooth also killed someone else. Oh, how much I would love for him to notice me. It seems that killing someone isn't gonna be enough. I know! Tonight, I kill this girl named Holly Kerrigan. No one is gonna stop me.  
  
February 26,  
  
Holly Kerrigan is no more, the Joker has killed that little girl. I am the Joker, and soon I will get Sweettooth to notice me and we will be the best pair of killers the world has ever seen! You watch, I'll kill again, you know why? It feels so good, and for some reason I really like having the dead corpses in my room. Another bitch is dead because of me, and here she is laying in the corner of my room. Oh, how I love the smell of blood. It makes me drool. I haven't been visiting my doctor latley, he doesn't need to know about this. Only you, me and soon Sweettooth will know about this. No one else!  
  
February 27,  
  
I looked into the mirror today after I killed this girl named Stephanie and I realized how much prettier I am than the bitches I killed. I am very happy that I realized this, I just hope Sweettooth agrees as well. Everyday so far he has been killing people around the neighborhood and I get to see him. He never seems to notice me though, soon he will though. I..I think I'm falling in love with him..  
  
February 28,  
  
You won't believe this bu after I killed Tiffany today I brought her into my room and a few hours later the dead bodies start talking to eachother! They were talking about dying and being tormented, they kept talking and they still are. Now they are talking about how they got killed, they are making me blush! They keep making good remarks on how they were killed. I killed them of course, they are making me feel good about myself. I'm not sure why but before I told you about this Kelly's corpse wanted a hug. At first I wasn't sure what to do but later on I gave her a nice big hug! It felt good. Real good.  
  
February 29,  
  
Leap Year! Sweettooth killed someone again today but I killed two people! Yup, more than one bitch died today and it was great! Now they are all talking, it's kind of hard to hear them because they are all talking at once but it's okay. I like having friends, well these friends. They all are very friendly, yesterday Stephanie asked me if she can sleep with me when I went to bed last night. I didn't see why not so I picked her up and placed her on my bed. We talked ALOT about diffrent things, from killing her to the smell of her it was fun. Now I have so many friends! The more people I kill the more friends I get.  
  
March 1,  
  
Today was an odd day... Well first of all I didn't kill anyone today. Not because I didn't want to but Kelly was too busy with me. Out of no where Kelly asks me if I have ever been kissed, I told her no. Then she got this idea, for me to kiss her! At first I didn't really like the idea but I gave up and kissed her on the lips quickly. It felt good kissing her so I did it again, before I know it I'm sticking my tongue down her throat! It was so great! She has a really attractive body, I never realized that until I started kissing her..  
  
March 2,  
  
Sweettooth killed again but this time I actually heard the person scream! It was so amazing, to hear someone scream again. I haven't killed anyone for a bit now and hearing that person scream in pain makes me want to kill again. Kelly and I were kissing of course but it was more than that. I couldn't help but to throw myself at her, it was orgasmic! It felt so GOOD! Kelly really liked it to, we both had a great time. I am glad I killed Holly Kerrigan, that dumb bitch.  
  
March 3,  
  
I..I can't take it no more! I haven't killed in SO damn long! After telling you about this I'm gonna go out and bring people to my home and here is where I'm gonna kill them. I'm gonna show Kelly and the others how good I can kill people from thier point of view. Lots of people are coming over to have a good meaty dinner, the Joker can't take it no more. The Joker is gonna be brutal tonight... 


	3. Chapter 3: The Tournament

-I don't own Twisted Metal Black, go back to other chapters for the same stuff. Don't sue me! Well here is the final chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy it.-  
  
The Mind Of The Joker: The Tournament  
  
Black Asylum Patient Profile  
  
Name: Holly Kerrigan Joker Age:17  
  
Disorders:  
  
Homicidal Tendencies, Necrophilism Tendencies, Insomnia, Schizophrenia, Uncontrollable Rage.  
  
Treatment:  
  
Intramuscular Meds, Psychotropic Meds,*Avoid physical contact with patient.*  
  
Beginning  
  
Holly Kerrigan, also known as 'Joker' or better known as 'The Joker', was sitting in the shadowed corner of C-1 Solitary facing the corner of the wall. She wore a very tight and complete dark red and black Joker outfit. The only exposed skin was her face, which was covered in make-up. The black eye shadow, that surrounded her eyes, really stood out upon her very pale white skin along with black lipstick. Her eerie yet adoring smile shined brightly against the light, her eyes also sparkled against the small amount of light that shined through the cross shaped window high above the Joker's head. She sits there quietly as she slowly licked her lips with her long pink tongue, amazingly the lip stick didn't come off when she did.  
  
"Before I realized it I was caught." Joker said,"And before I knew I was here, in C-1 Solitary." She added. "Ever since I got here there hasn't been anything for me to do but think. Even thinking was confusing and hard to do in here because all the drugs they keep me on. There isn't any light in here either, exept the cross shaped window above me. For some reason every time I look at it, it makes me shiver and feel discusted. I wasn't sure if it was the light, the cross or both. There hasn't been a day that went by that I wondered when I was getting out. I knew I wasn't getting out, the more the days past the more medication they put me on. I think the medication is suppose to help you, make you better but all it does for me is make me feel like I'm not in control of my own body. The longer I'm here the more I give up on my life, until one day I had a visitor. He said his name was Calypso, he looked a bit strange, he said he had this contest that he wanted me to be a part of. He said I can get what I always wanted, all I had to do is play. I agreed to play his contest."  
  
Joker followed Calypso out of C-1 Solitary and out of Black Asylum. When she got outside with Calypso she lifted her hand in front of the sun, blocking it's powerful rays from hitting her face. "Excuse me but where are we going?" Joker asked Calypso, stepping closer to him as she kept her hand in front of her face. "Follow me." He said, walking further away from Black Asylum. Joker followed right behind him, looking around the area. "Wow, I never realized how dead it is out here. I like it."Joker thought to herself, slowly looking around at the distant land around her as she followed in Calypso's steps. The warm breeze blew dirt and dust into the air and whipped itself at Joker's face. She quickly closed her eyes to block out any particals from going into her eyes. When the wind slowed down she slowly opened her eyes again, blinking a few times to make sure nothing was in her eye lashes. Calypso came to a sudden halt,"What?" Joker asked, looking around quickly. Calypso stepped aside, exposing Joker's car that was in front of him.  
  
Joker's well known adoring smile grew on her face when she saw her car. It was a black sports car with three red stripes in the middle of it that started at the end of the trunk to the end of the hood. The tires were slightly large for the car's small size. The paint shined brightly against the heat beaming sun. But some things were added to the car that Joker didn't do. There was duel machine guns on each door side of the car, hidden missle launchers, and other multiple weapon launchers that were well hidden inside the vehicle. Her special weapon was a big cannon that created and hurled giant streaks of powerful, quick dissolving, green acid that could melt just about anything within seconds and dissolve it into a liquid puddle. Joker turned around to face Calypso,"You did all this?" She asked, her hands holding themselves in front of Joker's neck area. Calypso nodded in agreement, Joker grinned. "So all I have to do is destroy all the other people in thier cars to win?" Joker asks,"This is gonna be easy." She adds, turning around and smiling. Joker steps close against the car, touching the hood with her fingers and moving them around slowly. She laughed as she ran into the car and started up the engine. The engine roared loudly with power, enough to scare a even a tiger. Joker closed the door next to her and drove off.  
  
"All I have to do is kill the others to win? Not only I get to finally kill people, I'll get what I been wanting for a long time. How could I refuse?" Joker said to herself as she drove out of the gates and by the sign that read 'Black Asylum'.  
  
Middle  
  
Minion's tank exploded into a giant firey inferno in front of Joker's raven black sports car. A big explosion caused one half of the tank to be hurled to her car and knocking her out on the wheel. Her head leaned against the driver's wheel eyes shut, lips closed, with no emotion upon her face. "Upon impact I was quickly knocked out. At first everything was black all around me, like being buried alive on a moonless night. Then my past quickly came back to me."  
  
Joker's in the woods, late at night and looking around. She spots a girl running a few feet in front of her as she quickly gains pace on chasing her. As she quickly started catching up with the girl she jumped in the air and landing on the girl's back. "You are not going anywhere." Joker says, taking out a big kitchen knife and laying on top of the girl's back and lifted her head up with her left hand and looked into her eyes. "You're mine now, Jessica." Joker says to the girl Jessica before stabbing her lower back, still laying on top of her. She screamed loudly in pain as Joker held Jessica's head with one and stabbing her multiple times with the other. As blood quickly started flowing out of the wound, the girl's eye lids start closing very slowly and her screams started to get softer. Right before Jessica's eye lid's closed all the way Joker kissed Jessica's cheek,"It's what you had coming, bitch." Joker said to Jessica before letting go of her head and allowing it to slam on the ground.  
  
Joker got up slowly and rubbed her lower stomache area with her hand. She lifts it up near her face and sees blood covering her hand, she licks her whole hand clean. "Mmm." She says as she sucks her fingers clean. Suddenly she saw flashing lights and heard the word 'Freeze!', she turns around and notices the police are right there and she's over the dead corpse of Jessica, covered in blood. Joker looked around quickly but there was no escape. With over six cops aiming thier handguns at Joker, she panics and swiftly throws the big kitchen knife at one of the police officers and stabbing him right in the heart. "Ahh!" The cop screams as he collapses to the ground dead. The rest of the police open fire as Joker swiftly runs to the other cop and jumps on his shoulders. With his head between her legs, she bends backwards and quickly takes the gun out of the cop's hand and shoots him in the mouth. She jumps on his shoulders and uses him and jumps off him, launching her high in the air. Joker's trademark smile grows upon her face as she is hurled towards the next cop.  
  
Doing a few flips in the air, she kicks the cop in the head and making him fall to the ground. She crouches down, picks up a slightly large rock next to her and slams the cop's skull with it multiple times. As blood quickly stained the ground she kept striking him. Joker started laughing until a cop comes from behind her and slams her in the back of the head with the other end of the hand gun. Before she knows it she drops the rock on the cop's head and falls to the side. Joker rubs her head and looks up, the cop had his gun aimed close to her head. She closed her eyes tight, knowing she is gonna die until the cop screams in pain. When the cop falls to the ground Joker sees Sweettooth behind him,"Sweettooth!!" Joker yells, sitting where she was in shock. Sweettooth quickly turns around and spots sirens,"Damn." He says before running into his Ice Cream truck and driving off. Joker smiles happily before she falls back on the ground knocked out.  
  
Joker awakes and lifts her head up from the steering wheel,"It was Sweettooth that saved my life that night. Ever since then I know I was in love with him." Joker says, gripping the steering wheel and starts the engine. "When I win this contest I'm gonna get what I want." Joker says as she screeches the tires and exits the arena, making dirt fly behind her.  
  
End  
  
The Warhawk explodes in the air as the pilot falls out of the cockpit and onto the ground,"I won the contest! I went to Calypso and asked for my prize."  
  
"I want Sweettooth to be here right now, I want us two to be the best killers there ever was, I want us to be in love!" Joker demaned her prize eagerly. Just like that, Sweettooth walks up from behind Joker out of no where. "It's really you!" Joker squeeled, jumping onto Sweettooth wrapping her legs around his waits and kissing him all over. "I been waiting for this moment! I'm so happy!" Joker said happily, not stopping her kissing spree. A tear slowly drips down from Joker's eye in happiness, Joker got her prize. She got what she been wanting for a long time. She couldn't contain herself when she saw Sweettooth.  
  
Sweettooth just stood there, lifeless, as Joker expressed her feelings for him. Joker hugs him tightly, not letting go of prize and love. Suddenly, Joker feels a sharp pain in her upper back. She slowly leans back a bit to face Sweettooth, then she takes one hand and touches her back. When she looked at her hand, it was covered in blood. Joker looked back into Sweettooth's eyes,"W.. Why?" She asks, tears flowing out of her eyes. "I don't love. I don't love anyone, little girl." Sweettooth said coldly, making Joker feel even more sad. Sweettooth then stabbed Joker's back eight more times as she moaned louder and louder with every blow. When Sweettooth was finished he took out his knife and dropped Joker, back first on the ground. She layed there as blood quickly leaked out of her inflicted wound, breathing very fast and heavy. Joker looks down at her stomache and notices the stabbing went all the way through her back and out of her chest, she bled out of her chest as well.  
  
Joker cried horribly as she slowly lifted up her head and looked at Sweettooth,"B.. But I love you.." She mumbled before her head dropped to the ground. The blank stare in her eyes stared into Sweettooth's soul, she was dead. Joker got what she wanted, Sweettooth.  
  
-That's it. What do you think? Leave a review and tell me what you think, it makes a big diffrence. I hope you have enjoyed my story. Review!- 


End file.
